Child of the Olympian Gods
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the son of the Olympian Gods but was stolen from them. They find him at Hogwarts and begin to train him while they figure out who stole him and made him mortal. And with Dumbledore trying to interfere as well as Ronald Weasley what will the gods do? What will Harry do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is credited to Venquine1990 and her story Child of All. As I have asked her to do my own version of that story. Please go and check hers out. She also had Beta this story**

* * *

 **Warning: Bi-Sexual Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing but Twins. Small amount of Remus bashing**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the son of the Olympian Gods but was stolen from them. They find him at Hogwarts and begin to train him while they figure out who stole him and made him mortal. And with Dumbledore trying to interfere as well as Ronald Weasley what will the gods do? What will Harry do?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

To Zeus it had been many years since he saw his son Haraldr. He had been placed in his crib by Hera and the next thing they knew was that he was gone. And they couldn't find him anywhere. They searched for over a year.

Hecate and Apollo came to Zeus and the other Olympians and explained about Haraldr's future. That he would live in the mortal world as a mortal child with a magical core. And he would be at Hogwarts in September 1991. Apollo and Hecate also said that Haraldr was actually the child of all the gods and goddesses of Olympus and some minor gods. It was a way to unite Olympus and with the help that came from it, the relationships between the gods would be better.

Hera wanted her son back but Apollo and Hecate said she couldn't but would see him in 1991 when he would start his magical training and his divine training.

Zeus asked Apollo and Hecate who had stolen his son and they said an old wizard who thought it was for the Greater Good. Hecate explained the Haraldr's adopted parents had been murdered trying to protect him.

Hades bought the two spirits to Olympus and they were questioned. They knew that Haraldr was the son of Zeus and Hera and they hadn't been able to contact Zeus or Hera before they died. That it was Albus Dumbledore who gave them baby Haraldr and they named him Harry. They had been told he was an orphan until James and Lily did a heritage test.

Both Lily and James apologized to Zeus and Hera and explained how they learned that their true loves Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were now out of their reach as they had been forced apart by spells and the spells had only been lifted after they died. They told the gods how Voldemort had killed them, but also how Lily had sacrificed herself for Haraldr which the gods were grateful for. They asked for forgiveness for not being able to contact them. Zeus and Hera forgave them and told that that Haraldr would come and visit them when Haraldr would finally know of his heritage and Hades would teach him. James and Lily went to the Isle of the Blessed for their sacrifice for the young Prince of the Gods. Hades made sure they got on the isle.

Haraldr couldn't get his immortality back until the last god had taught him and claimed him as their own.

Zeus and the others had found out his mortal caretakers were abusing him. Hera wanted to smite them and so did Zeus. But again Apollo and Hecate told them that Harry needed to remain at the house up to his first year at Hogwarts.

Zeus sees the train full of students unload. And Zeus could pick out his son even with the glamour on. He was meant to have gold/silver/bronze/turquoise eyes and black hair with gold and turquoise strands in it.

Now Zeus was in the rafts of the Great Hall watching for the sign of his son…

* * *

Harry had, had a whirlwind of information thrown at him. He had found out he was a wizard by a big man named Hagrid who was really nice. And took him shopping where he had to have a custom wand made as no wand would accept him. One wand Ollivander had an excited look about, but that too didn't get a spark out.  
So Ollivander made the wand it had a Snow Phoenix Feather, Shadow Phoenix Feather and Tears, Basilisk Venom and Horn, a Thunderbird and Pegasus Feather, Thestral and Grim hair.  
The wood was Black, Red and White Ash Wood, Cherry Wood, Ebony Wood, Cypress Wood, Black, Red and English Oak, Rowen Wood, Silver Lime Wood, Redwood and Yew Wood. Ollivander said it was the hardest wand he ever made.

For a pet he was chosen by a Snow Owl, Shadow Phoenix and Lightning Phoenix. He named them Hedwig, Shade and Ziggy. He got two snakes too without Hagrid noticing because he sent Hagrid to the Leaky Cauldron and he was going to meet him there. So the snakes he got were a Basilisk and he named her Sashandra and a cobra he named Lashandra, he got a wyvern named Spectra, he got a kneazle names Jade, a wolf named Balto, a Husky named Saba, a German Shepard named Maya, a grim named Anubis and a lion named Mufusa.

He was about to get a trunk for all of them to fit in along with his school books, clothes and more books. He wanted to know why everyone was staring at him.

On the train he met a rude ginger named Ron who insisted on sitting with him. Harry couldn't wait for the train to arrive at the station. He also meet a very bossy girl named Hermione Granger, who also had a bad attitude.

He got off the train and followed Hagrid to the boats which unfortunately he got stuck with Weasley, Granger and a nice, nervous boy named Neville. Harry talked to Neville as they made their way into the Castle trying to make the other boy feel better. Harry had a feeling something was going to happen in the Hall. He felt a familiar presence but he couldn't tell who it was.

The sorting started after the hat sang its song.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hopkins, Wayne"

"HUFFLEHUFF!"

"Jones, Megan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Su"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Isobel"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"MacDougal, Morag"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Macmillan, Ernie"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Matthews, Kendra"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"McGonagall, Kaetia"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Moon, Lilith"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nott, Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ollivander, Cherry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Patil, Padma"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry"

There was silence in the room and Harry steps up to the stool and feels a pair of eyes on him that felt familiar.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry then has the hat on his head. And he hears it in his head.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Oh and what is this your parents yes you will be great. You want your questions answered and you have the courage and instinct to know what to ask. Enough Courage, Bravery, Nerve, Chivalry and Daring to satisfy Godric Gryffindor and your Parents. Intelligence, Wit, Wisdom, Creativity, Acceptance and Originality that Rowena Ravenclaw would love. Loyalty, Patience, Tolerance, Dedication, and Fairness that Helga Hufflepuff would love and Cunning, Determination, Resourcefulness and Cleverness that Salazar Slytherin would love. Better be…"

"HOGWARTS!"

The Hall goes quiet and nobody is sure what to do.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asks the Hat

"He can fit in any house. So he is Hogwarts and will have a Founders Room", the Hat says and goes quiet

"Mr. Potter, go to Gryffindor Table", Dumbledore orders

Dumbledore was furious that the hat would ruin his plans but he would still but Harry in Classes with Gryffindor House.

"Continue the sorting", Dumbledore says

"Thomas, Dean", Professor McGonagall says

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once the last student is sorted. Everyone begins to eat and Harry feels all eyes on him on his multi-color uniform, but one pair of eyes makes him feel safe. Granger is glaring at him. But Harry ignores her and talks to Neville. He is also ignoring Weasley who was eating like a pig. But his two twin brothers are nice. He likes their jokester manner.

He meets the ghosts which feels natural to him and they seem interested in him. Once everyone has eaten Dumbledore stands up again.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give out. First-years should note the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well", Dumbledore says

Dumbledore looks at the Weasley twins who grin.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death", Dumbledore says

After the speech there is a thunderclap in the hall and a tall man jumps down from the rafts surrounded in bolts of lightning with a bolt in his hand. Dumbledore looks shocked, angry and scared at the same time.

Zeus is happy that his son is in all of the Houses, that means he has a bit of all the gods in him, proving that Apollo and Hecate were right. Zeus glares at Dumbledore.

"I demand you leave at once. You don't belong here", Dumbledore says gathering his courage

"What do you have on the third floor? Death to mortals, perhaps?" Zeus asks, "But then what could kill an immortal being, but the magic to make a God a mortal being, right Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore?"

"Who are you to barge in to Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asks.

"I am Lord Zeus, King of Olympus, King of the Gods, Lord of the Skies, God of Sky, Honor, Justice, Rain and Lightning", Zeus says playing with his Master Bolt, which leaves everyone speechless. But Harry feels like he knows Zeus.

"I know you", Harry says

"Yes you do my Lightning Bolt. We will get to how. Did you really think you could get away with this, Dumbledore? Did you truly believe you could get away from us? That at any time we would not try and recover our Olympian Child? That we would not try and take back our lost child? Did you truly believe yourself above all such chances?" Zeus asks, "Hades has plans for your death. And many people are collaborating in punishing you?"

"What are you talking about?" Snape asks

"You would do well to shut your mouth Severus Tobias Snape. You know quite well what you have done, Dumbledore and what I am talking about. Just like I know where my missing child is now."

Zeus holds out his hand to Harry and a lightning bolt appears above Harry's head. Harry gasps he had heard tales of this.

"Come back to me Haraldr", Zeus says

Harry moves to Zeus who hugs him.

"Welcome home my Lightning bolt", Zeus mummers

Harry hugs Zeus back tightly.

"Liars such as yourself are not welcome in Hogwarts or her grounds and neither will I stand for it that you try and take –", Dumbledore is stopped by an earthquake.

Out of the crack in the Great Hall appear two spirits, one male with messy black hair and hazel eyes and a woman with blood red hair and emerald eyes.

"Lily? James?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Don't you dare accuse others of your crimes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore", Lily Potter snarls ignoring McGonagall

"Especially with trying to play god or gods in this case. You took our lives away with potions you took my mate from me. Please Remus come back to the gods", James Potter says

"Sirius my dearest heart and my one true love. Please, hang on, please keep strong, please keep fighting. It wasn't your fault it was Peter's and Dumbledore's. I know you can keep fighting, keep strong. I believe in your strong spirit and strong good soul. Please keep fighting for me, my love and your other love Amelia. Don't give up, never give up my love, please never give up", Lily Potter cries tears streaming down her face

"Remus, why? Why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you stand by your friends? Why did you accept my desires over our rightful destiny? Why did you think you could never, ever make me happy? You have always made me happy. That is why I became an Animagus. Why do you hate yourself so much? Why didn't you ever give our love a chance? Why don't you see yourself clearly?" James Potter cries

Everyone is shocked by the desperate pleas of the ghosts. Harry looks at his adopted parents and finds that he still loves them. They did die to save him. He will find this Sirius and Remus and bring them together and maybe his father can ask Hades to let Lily and James see them.

"That is right. We were meant for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Before we were dosed with love potion. But we could still feel our souls calling out for our true loves", Lily says

"If you just kept your role as Headmaster instead of acting like gods and using us like chess pieces on your board. You lead us to Lord Hades doors", James says

"Then Voldemort would still be rampaging our land!" Dumbledore yells trying to save his reputation

Suddenly a person on a motorbike pulls up and lets down his sunglasses.

"Wrong", the man says, "I am Ares God of War, Violence, Battlelust, and Rage"

Everyone looks shocked at the god. They couldn't believe this was Ares.

"You had a chance to end that no good brat earlier and in 1973, or did you forget the Great Battle of Diagon Alley? That was your chance, old man, and you blew it like the war with Gellert Grindelwald 1940. But you let that go on a few more years", Ares says

"That is not true!" Dumbledore calls

"When a war doesn't end when it is meant too, its course is out of my control and its results are no longer my duty to control, no matter what you think, old man. Instead, as it is stated by Chaos, the One True Lord, The Creator of us all, all that happens to a war that ends up out of my control is the fault of the one who fails to end it", Ares says

Everyone looks at him still in shock.

"And that means, Dumbledore you are responsible for it all, the deaths that happened in both of those time frames, the destruction that England and the World suffered under the beliefs of fools like you!", Ares announces

"The end of the wars! That was my doing! My work! I made that happen!" Dumbledore shouts

"Didn't you hear him?! What he just said! Those deaths were your fault. Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, the Bones family, and so many more dead!" Lily yells

"And what happened too Frank and Alice Longbottom! Their fate", James yells

"Which was for the Greater Good", Dumbledore growls

"I will be the judge of that!" a voice says

Everyone looks up to the enchanted ceiling. Moving all over the stars are moving to a single point in the center of the room before they seem to drop out of the sky like one large rain drop and it splashes against the ground only to reveal a woman in a dark blueish black dress. The Woman wearing the dress is Lady Hecate herself.

"I am Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night. Queen of the Witches and Wizards, Ghosts and the Night. Mother of the first wizard to have ever walked upon the earth that we are now standing on!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and check out Venquine1990 stories especially Child of All.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry knew his whole life he was different. His _loving_ relatives showed him this every day while he was with them.

Some of the times they liked to show their love was when beasts that weren't meant to exist attacked him. Everyone always told him they were just regular humans but they always turned into beasts and always attacked him. The strangest thing was he always knew how to dodge attacks, avoid weapons and strike them in a way would turn into this strange gold dust. He didn't know how all this was possible. But after the attacks he would get reprimanded by either his relatives, teachers or bystanders or usually all three for attacking an innocent person. And the fact that he was defending himself and didn't start the attack was always ignored as the reprimands were usually followed by punishments. The worst punishments were from his Uncle; it was normally a beating. That he always quickly healed from, but this didn't stop his Uncle as it made his uncle know he wouldn't be caught.

But when the letters started coming from Hogwarts his relatives got unsettled. So his Uncle Vernon kept them moving until they got in that hut on a rock in the middle of the sea and his Uncle was sure nobody would find them. That was until Hagrid come bursting through the door, gave Dudley a pig tail and told him about magic and his parents. He was so angry that his Aunt and Uncle didn't tell him the truth about them and the whole time he felt mad at the wizards for leaving him with these pigs. Now he had a hot new perspective.

He had the best birthday in Diagon Alley. But he felt something was off and all eyes were on him not just witches and wizards who he found out were staring at him because he was the-boy-who-lived and survived the killing curse. There were also other kinds of eyes, or at least that's what it felt like to him the whole time he was there.

The next month he read through his school books and picked out more books from Flourish and Blotts so he could get even better and know what to expect. He found himself going over to the section on Greek Gods and bought books that were better than the Muggle ones and had more information. He was always drawn to the pages of Zeus and Hera as well as Hades, Poseidon and Hecate. Actually all the gods interested him. And he read every book he found at Flourish and Blotts. So when he got onto the Hogwarts express he was already ready for school.

He decided to hide in a compartment that would not allow people to try and find the Boy-Who-Lived. He ended up sharing a compartment with Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Su Li, Susan Bones and Lilith Moon. They talked happily. Except for a few times.

One was when a rude Ginger named Ronald tried to join them or have Harry with him in a different compartment. Harry refused and Ronald didn't take it well and stormed off. Then it was Draco Malfoy again rude and left and then a bossy no-in-all in a prissy voice asking: "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one?" They she recognized his scar and went on about all she read about him and he told her all those books where a load of rubbish she didn't take that well and stormed out.

They got to Hogwarts and the Castle was amazing to Harry's eyes. And now he was sorted into all houses which was strange but after that a stranger had turned up. Saying he was Lord Zeus. Harry just knew it was him he couldn't explain it, he just knew.

Harry told him: "I know you."

Zeus told him he was his son. And then the ghosts of his dead adoptive parents turned up. Telling everyone how Dumbledore had interfered. He finally understood his interest in books about the gods of Ancient Greece.

Harry sees his father reach out for him, his eyes beseeching to him to come to him. The fact his father wants him after all these years is touching and makes him happy. And his father accepts him. After everything that has come out, he gets a hug from his father. It's all confusing and shows how very dark Dumbledore is.

And now a woman in a dark blueish black dress is standing in front of everyone.

"I am Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night. Queen of the Witches and Wizards, Ghosts and the Night. Mother of the first wizard to have ever walked upon the earth that we are now standing on!"

Harry looks at his Dad before walking up to Lady Hecate and kneeling on one knee before the goddess.

"Oh Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, the Mist, Necromancy, Ghosts and Night. I may be a god turned into a mortal, but I still wish to utter my sincere gratitude for you to have blessed me with your Great Divine Power, if only to ensure my survival after the horrific act of my kidnaping and me going into mortal life. Please accept my vow of fealty." Harry says still kneeling.

Everyone is shocked at what Harry has just done. Lady Hecate places a hand on Harry shoulder.

"You need not bow to my Prince of the Skies, the Seas, of the Underworld and most importantly of Olympus, for it was Apollo and I who foresaw the events of your kidnapping as well as your role here on these magical grounds. You are yet to undergo your true trials in this life and will undergo many challenges in the months and years to come. Now stand Prince Haraldr, and prove these mortals that you are of royal blood and that you accept the fate that has lain before you before I even knew of your arrival of this plane." Lady Hecate says.

"Thank you Lady Hecate." Harry says standing back up with honor and reverence.

"And as for the _Greater Good_ , Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have grown to completely misunderstand the concept of the statement the _Greater Good_. You have twisted its beliefs to your own and have lost sight of why you should use that statement for your actions. You are correct that the statement is a good motivator to bring out eventual, potential benefits for the larger masses with the possibility that a small section of them would have to potentially suffer to achieve these benefits, but the point to which you twisted and darkened the concept of this belief is utterly unacceptable. In your hands, _the greater good_ has become suffering. Suffering has become death, suffering has become people not achieving the happiness that can help them through the suffering, suffering has become something that makes more and more and more witches and wizards end up in the Realm of the Dead. And more and more witches and wizards on this land walk away from the paths set from them by not just me, but the Three Fates as well. Who you have made an enemy of. To put it simply, Albus Dumbledore, in your hands, the Greater Good has allowed England and all of Britain to fall off the destined path." Lady Hecate informs everyone.

By now Lady Hecate's voice, while not having been raised at all over the course of her speech, feels like it is ringing through the hearts and the entire bodies of everyone, making them tremble at feeling her power.

None of the witches and wizards in the hall could believe Dumbledore would do that. The entire school looks incredibly shocked and overwhelmed and some even have gone to sit with close friends and family to keep themselves from losing themselves in fear.

"Behold what Hogwarts would have been had Dumbledore had done his duty and not let himself get away with his own ego and beliefs." Lady Hecate says loudly waving her hands.

To the entire school's shock the middle path lights up, the ends reaching the Great Hall doors and the wall behind the Head Table before it encompass the walls and after that the ceiling. From the light also spreads to the other two walls and the rest of the floor before – amazingly enough – forcing all of them to float several feet above the tables, some students screaming at this as the light engulfs the tables, benches and causes for apparitions of new people to appear on the seats.

Everyone looks around at each other and are in shock by what they see. Harry looks at the Head Table and sees that the teachers are floating too. They are all looking at what could have been if Dumbledore stopped the war in 1973. Nearly everyone spots the differences between the Head Table of the present and the one that could have been. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick are there and so are James and Lily Potter, two males, and another couple.

"Those are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. But Lupin is a werewolf and Black is dark, he shouldn't be there." Harry hears Dumbledore mutter. "And those are Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Harry's adopted Mum is sitting with the person he concludes as Sirius Black and his adopted Dad is sitting next to Remus Lupin.

 _The doors to the Great Hall open and in walk the students, more than before._

 _Everyone who is real sees their would-have been selves walking down the isle of the tables like they just did. Harry can even spot his adopted Mum and Dad's kids._

 _They all see Malfoy taking to Lily Potter and Sirius Black's children, who seem to be quintuplets. Neville Longbottom is in conversation with Harry's adopted Dad's kids who seem to be sextuplets. They see Granger like before trying to talk to them about all the facts and rules of Hogwarts and just being as rude as before. The sorting hat sings it's same song._

 _"Abbott, Hannah", a rat faced man says._

 _"Peter Pettigrew", many mutter._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yells._

 _"Bones, Susan", Peter says._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yells._

 _"Black, Ebony", Peter says,_

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat says._

 _Some are surprised that both Sirius and Lily stand and clap for their children._

 _"Black, Ivy", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells,_

 _"Black, Marcus", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW!", the hat calls._

 _"Black, Marigold", Peter says._

 _"You're doing good, Uncle Peter", Marigold whispers._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat says._

 _"Black, Sirius IV" Peter says._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat days._

 _"Told you. Peter owes me 10 galleons", Sirius whispers._

 _Lily hits the back of his head causing snickers from around the room._

 _"Boot, Terry", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat says._

 _"Brocklehurst, Mandy", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW", the hat yells._

 _"Brown, Lavender", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Bulstrode, Millicent", Peter says._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells._

 _"Corner, Michael", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells._

 _"Crabbe, Vincent", Peter says._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells._

 _"Davis, Tracey", Peter calls._

 _"SLYTHERIN!", the hat yells._

 _"Dunbar, Fay", Peter says._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Fenwick, Mark", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Fenwick, Miriam", Peter calls._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls._

 _"Finch-Fletchley, Justin", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat calls._

 _"Finnigan, Seamus" Peter says._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Goldstein, Anthony", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW!", the hat yells._

 _"Goyle, Gregory", Peter says._

 _"SLYTHERIN!", the hat yells._

 _"Granger, Hermione", Peter calls._

 _"SLYTHERIN!", the hat yells._

 _"Greengrass, Daphne", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells causing the real Daphne Greengrass to gasp._

 _"Hopkins, Wayne", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat calls._

 _"Jones, Megan", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF", the Hat calls._

 _"Li, Su", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Longbottom, Neville", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says._

 _This Neville is confident and waves at his parents at the Head Table._

 _"Lupin-Potter, Hope", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF", the hat calls._

 _"Lupin-Potter, Lyall", Peter says._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Lupin-Potter, Romulus", Peter calls._  
 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat calls._

 _"Macdonald-Prewett, Josephina", Peter says causing the Weasley brothers to gasp._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells._

 _"MacDougal, Isobel", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat calls._

 _"MacDougal, Morag", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yells._

 _"Macmillan, Ernie", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat calls._

 _"Malfoy, Draco", Peter says._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells to the shock of those viewing it all._

 _"Matthews, Kendra", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells._

 _"McGonagall, Kaetia", Peter says, to the shock of the Gryffindor Head of House._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls_

 _"McKinnon-Prewett, Daniel", Peter says, again shocking the Weasley brothers._

 _"HUFFLPUFF!"_

 _"McKinnon-Prewett, Joseph", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat calls._

 _"Meadows-Pettigrew, Damocles", Peter says. This name shocking a lot of the teachers_

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells._

 _"Moon, Lilith", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW", the hat yells._

 _"Nott, Theodore", Peter calls._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls._

 _"Ollivander, Cherry", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat calls._

 _"Parkinson, Pansy", Peter says._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells._

 _"Perks, Sally-Anne", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!", the hat calls._

 _"Patil, Parvati", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat says._

 _"Patil, Padma", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW", the hat calls._

 _"Pettigrew-Meadows, Endeavor", Peter says. Again the same teachers get shocked at hearing this._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls._

 _"Potter, Charlus", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!", the hat calls._

 _"Potter, Dorea", Peter calls._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls._

 _Everyone watching the whole event is surprised when James and Remus stand up and cheer._

 _"Potter, Euphemia", Peter calls._

 _"RAVENCLAW", the hat calls._

 _"Prewett-Macdonald, Seraphina", Peter says. The shock of the Weasleys is less this time, yet Ron still lets out a soft gasp._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yells._

 _"Prewett-McKinnon, David", Peter calls gaining the Weasley brother's attention once again._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yells._

 _"Rivers, Oliver", Peter calls._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat calls._

 _"Roger, Malone", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells._

 _"Thomas, Dean", Peter calls._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat calls._

 _"Turpin, Lisa", Peter says._

 _"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells._

 _"Weasley, Ronald", Peter says._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yells._

 _"I would never be in Slytherin!" Ron yells._

 _People tell him to shh and glare at him for his loud interruption._

 _"Zabini, Blaise", Peter says._

 _"SLYTHERIN!", the hat yells._

 _The speech is given but no third floor corridor is mentioned._

 _"And now the Prince of Olympus Haraldr who will be keeping the Divine Peace." Dumbledore says._

 _That is when Harry sees himself looking much different come into the room and sit with Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice._

 _"All our kids in all four houses. These next seven years are going to be epic." James says._

 _"I agree with you James. It will be crazy." Sirius says._

 _"I think they will do just fine and maybe unite the houses." Lily says with Remus agreeing._

 _"That they will." Haraldr says._

 _A flash occurs, making many think that things are done, but then a vision comes up instead, one that shows itself to take place many years in the future._

 _They see Damocles Meadows-Pettigrew and Romulus Lupin-Potter holding hands, so are Charlus Potter and Ebony Black, Sirius Black IV and Hope Lupin-Potter, Marigold Black and Joseph McKinnon-Prewett, Lyall Lupin-Potter and Seraphina Prewett-Macdonald, Daniel McKinnon-Prewett and Ivy Black, Marcus Black and Endeavor Pettigrew-Meadows, Euphemia Potter and Ebony Black, and Dorea Potter and Neville Longbottom._

 _They all are in front of the arch and Haraldr is preforming a marriage ceremony with a regal book in hand._

 _"Yes, even without the Headmaster interference, you would have ended up here, helped the magical world remember where their magic has come from and gotten close to all these couples, close enough they asked you to be their ceremony master." Lady Hecate says to Harry her voice like a soft breeze blowing through the evening air_

 _"They united Hogwarts and now they're finally unifying their lives the way they have wanted since their fourth year. I am so proud of our sons and daughters." James says._

 _Sirius, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, Peter, Dorcas, Fabian and Marlene, Gideon and Mary all nod._

 _"I just can't want for grandkids." Sirius says._

 _"Our children are just getting married and you're already thinking of grandkids? Have you no patience Sirius Orion Black?" Lily asks looking at her husband._

 _They all laugh. The truth is that they are all thinking about grandkids._

 _"Not as much as our children over there, they want them soon. I still can't believe they kept themselves to that promise they made in 1994. I was sure the pressure of them being heirs constantly watched by all available witches and wizards and the usual Hogwarts tension would have made them break it for sure." James says._

 _Sirius laughs: "If you thought that, while normally you would be right, you really underestimated those young women and men. But then again, didn't we all when Charlus swore on that first Halloween that would be the last year where Gryffindor and Slytherin students would look at each other with hatred?"_

 _They all nod before Harry sees himself shout: "EVERYBODY DOWN!"_

 _And only seconds later a huge dome of wind is covering the entire crowd, right as a horrible looking spell shoots into the halls and hits the center on the dome where the marrying couples are trying to protect each other. The dome vanishes and they see a man that is clearly drunk standing there._

 _"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THIS AMAZING DAY!" Lily shouts._

 _Yet Snape , who Harry realizes is a part of the present staff, looks like a man who is about to lose his sanity, or even one who already has._

 _"If I can't have you, no one can, Flower." Snape slurs and fires another horrible spell at Lily._

 _Instantly Haraldr deflects the spell with another wind shield before four powerful spells are launched down the aisle._

 _The multiple spells actually merge together and become one rainbow colored spell that easily breaks through the drunken man's shield and yet it only makes him groan horribly before he falls down unconscious. The couples look at each other._

 _"Sleeping spell?" One half asks the other_

 _"Yes." the other half says._

 _There are shocked gasped from the scene._

 _Haraldr smiles in pride and says: "Good, now where was I? Ah yes, do you –." Yet that's when the vision fades._

Everyone gasps as they find themselves back on the ground again in shock.

"I do hope you will never let yourself turn out like that Severus." Lily's spirit says.

Everyone suddenly feels utter fear as the crack from which the spirits came opens up further and Lord Hades actually appears, giving the two spirits an indifferent look as he says: "Enough of this, time to return to Elysium."

"Thank you for this time Lord Hades." they say nodding in acceptance before they let their spirits recede back into the crack and this is followed by something that makes Harry feel like he is going to follow them.

Lord Hades turns to Harry and says: "I look forward to my turn. Do try and prepare yourself while you can." He then disappears into the crack as it seals itself off from everyone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **What Houses Would have been:**

* * *

 **Gryffindor:**

 **1.** Draco Malfoy

 **2.** Dean Thomas

 **3.** Seamus Finnigan

 **4.** Neville Longbottom

 **5.** David Prewett (Fabian Prewett and Marlene McKinnon)

 **6.** Josephina Macdonald-Prewett (Gideon Prewett and Mary Macdonald)

 **7.** Su Li

 **8.** Parvati Patil

 **9.** Sally-Anne Perks

 **10.** Fay Dunbar

 **11.** Lavender Brown

 **12.** Mark Fenwick

 **13.** Kendra Matthews

 **14.** Kaetia McGonagall

 **15.** Damocles Meadows-Pettigrew (Peter Pettigrew and Dorcas Meadows)

 **16.** Sirius Black IV (Sirius and Lily)

 **17.** Charlus Potter (James and Remus)

 **18.** Lyall Lupin-Potter (James and Remus)

 **Hufflepuff:**

 **1.** Hannah Abbott

 **2.** Susan Bones

 **3.** Megan Jones

 **4.** Justin Finch-Fletchley

 **5.** Ernie Macmillan

 **6.** Wayne Hopkins

 **7.** Oliver Rivers

 **8.** Morag MacDougal

 **9.** Daniel McKinnon-Prewett (Fabian Prewett and Marlene McKinnon)

 **10.** Seraphina Prewett-Macdonald (Gideon Prewett and Mary Macdonald)

 **11.** Marigold Black (Sirius and Lily)

 **12.** Hope Lupin-Potter (James and Remus)

 **13.** Romulus Lupin-Potter (James and Remus)

 **Ravenclaw:**

 **1.** Mandy Brocklehurst

 **2.** Daphne Greengrass

 **3.** Lilith Moon

 **4.** Padma Patil

 **5.** Roger Malone

 **6.** Anthony Goldstein

 **7.** Lisa Turpin

 **8.** Isobel MacDougal

 **9.** Michael Corner

 **10.** Terry Boot

 **11.** Cherry Ollivander

 **12.** Joseph McKinnon-Prewett (Fabian Prewett and Marlene McKinnon)

 **13.** Ivy Black (Sirius and Lily)

 **14.** Marcus Black (Sirius and Lily)

 **15.** Euphemia Potter (James and Remus)

 **Slytherin:**

 **1.** Millicent Bulstrode

 **2.** Vincent Crabbe

 **3.** Tracey Davis

 **4.** Gregory Goyle

 **5.** Pansy Parkinson

 **6.** Blaise Zabini

 **7.** Hermione Granger

 **8.** Theodore Nott

 **9.** Ronald Weasley

 **10.** Miriam Fenwick

 **11.** Endeavor Pettigrew-Meadows

 **12.** Ebony Black (Sirius and Lily Black)

 **13.** Dorea Potter (James and Remus)


End file.
